FoxThorn's Call
by JoeCooLxx
Summary: What lies within the burrow is hidden. The claws tread on a dangerous path. The thorns in the brambles is the only thing to keep the evil from destroying our clan. FoxThorn's mission from StarClan is to protect the clan from outside evils. Will she be able to save the clan from an even bigger threat than the rest? Or will she fail and lead the four clans into despair?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Almost there Leafshade!" Honeytail mewed. She looked over at Cindercloud, who was lapping at a mop of fur which was mewing softly. Cindercloud looked at Honey tail and mewed,

"Is she almost there?" Honeytail nodded. Just at that moment, Leafshade yowled and clenched her teeth on a stick.

"Here it comes!" Honeytail meowed as a small ball of fur plopped into the nest. Cindercloud picked it up and brought it over to where the other one is and quickly laps at it. Honeytail rised.

"Congratulations Leafshade! Two beautiful she-kits!" Leafshade let out a low mrow.

"Oh my beutiful little kits" She leaned over and lapped at them when then started to take her milk. The brambles rustled as her mate walked in.

"How is it in here?" Adderstep meowed as he pressed his nose against Leafshade's. She purred.

"Two beautiful she-kits. I was thinking the brown tabby one to be Ivy kit, and the golden and brown one to be Foxkit." Adderstep's muzzle arched upwards. He purred.

"Those are beautiful names. Ivykit and Foxkit. They will grow to be strong members of SunClan. Honeytail stepped forward.

"Adderstep, you can attend your duties now. Leafshade needs rest" He nodded and nodded to Honeytail, then sauntered out of the nursery.

* * *

><p>"No! SunClan gets all the land! I am Sagestar the leader! Warriors! ATTACK!" A little brow tabby she-kit exclaimed. Her bright blue eyes was filled with excitement.<p>

"Yes Ivykit, I mean, Sagestar!" Foxkit looked at her with hear yellow irises. Leopardkit emited a battle cry and slashed at a ball of moss. Foxkit backed up into the brambles outside of the nursery in a hunting crouch. She sprang forward and tackled a BreezeClan warrior, which is what Lionkit was. He let out a surprised yowl, and tumbled with Foxkit until they slammed into a rigid lump of fur. Foxkit and Lionkit looked up to see a tower figure. Ivykit and Leopardkit froze as well looking in their direction.

"Having fun, warriors?" The figure said in a playful tone. Leafshade came out of the nursery as Swiftkit and Dovekit followed. Their fur was shining and sticking to their small bodies. Foxkit figured they had to have a bath.

"Hello Sagestar, where these four kits being distracting?" Leafshade scorned Foxkit and Lionkit. Foxkit quickly got off of Lionkit with her eyes pressed against her head. She felt embarrassed from her mother. Sagestar seemed to let out a mrorw of laughter.

"No. They are training to become strong warrirors Leafshade. I must go on a patrol so I will see you later my warriors," Sagestar stalked away towards the clan's entrance.

Foxkit always admired Sagestar and always wanted to be a leader like her. But she knew it would be hard work as a warrior to get there. she felt excited and continued to play with her littermates.

* * *

><p>Foxkot glanced at Swiftkit, who was being cleaned again by Condercloud. Foxkit felt pity for how many baths she had while she ripped meat from a mouse. Ivykit was bouncing around as usual and Lionkit was getting a bath as well. Foxkit enjoyed herself as a kit, bit she couldn't wait to be a warrior. She figured out that Swiftkit was being made into an apprentice. She also lnew Dovekit Leopardkit and Lionkit were going to be apprentinces a moon before Foxkit.<p>

After finishing her mouse she looked around the camp to see the clan gathering around the SunRock. Sagestar stepped onto the rock and yowl.

"Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the SunRock for a clan meeting," Foxkit saw some warriors sit down on the dry earth and on the spots where was less pine needles. She watched from where she was eating jer prey and Sagestar continued to speak. She looked down at Swiftkit.

"You have been a member of SunClan for six moons. Today you start your training. Your mother has been loyal to SunClan as a brave deputy. May you tread in your mother's paw steps. " foxkit saw Swiftkit had no expression but she was rigid.

"Swiftkit. From this day forward you shall no longer be Swiftkit, but as Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw puffed out her chest. Sagestar scanned the crowd of warriors.

"Petalnose" The warrior's bright blue eyes widened.

"You will mentor Swiftpaw. Train her to be a fine warrior."

Swiftkit touched noses with Petalnose and the crowd of cats cheered,

"Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw! Swiftpaw!"

* * *

><p>The next moon was a whole lot of new apprentinces and warriors. Fawnpaw and Hawkpaw became Fawnleap and Hawkclaw. Dovekit, Leopardkit, and Lionkit were made apprentinces. Foxkit also remembered she and Ivykit were going to be apprentinces in a few days. She was saddened by her kit days were almost over, but she was happy to start to train to become a warrior!<p>

To be Continied

Hello! I know this chapter skipped a lot of moons but as soon as Foxkit and Ivykit are apprentinces, it will not be a promblen as much.


	2. Finally, Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that I haven't updted in forever. I have been having a massive writer's block. Anyway, let us continue!**

**The sun rose high over the SunClan camp. Foxkit yawned and exited the nursery, where she saw her sister Ivykit standing. Se seemed to be talking to Dovepaw and Lionpaw. Foxkit walked over and interrupted saying,**

**"Hi there Dovepaw! Hi Lionpaw! Shouldn't you guys be training?"**

**Ivykit flicked her tail playfully.**

**"Hey there sleepyhead! It just turned to SunHigh!" Foxkit cuffed her sister's ear. Dovepaw kept in an amused mroww. Lionpaw stood up proudly, trying to appear taller.**

**"We finished our first duties, so we thought we would check on you two,"**

**Foxkit fumed. **

**"We don't need checking on!" Dovepaw looked at Lionpaw weirdly. **

**"Those were not duties, we had to remove fleas from the elders and replace their bedding!" Lionpaw glared at her. **

**Suddenly Leopardpaw bounded up to the two other apprentices, carrying what seemed to be moss in her mouth. She spat it out quickly and flattened her ears. **

**"What are you two doing here? Jaggedfang and Flamepelt are looking for you!"**

**In a blur the three apprentices were gone. Foxkit looked at Ivykit. **

**"We have to do that some day," Ivykit acted as if she tasted something foul and then she flicked her tail. **

**"Boring," Foxkit let out a small mroww. They walked into the nursery together. **

**...**

**Foxkit was playing with Ivykit when she heard a yowl erupt in the camp. **

**"Breezeclan! ATTACK!" **

**Suddenly a rush of cats pooled into the camp. Ivykit yowled in suprise. **

**"What's happening?"**

**Foxkit stuck to Ivykit trying to keep her calm. Foxkit was terrified. Cats were clawing and biting at each other. She saw Leopardpaw jumping onto the back of what seemed to be another apprentice. Se also saw several warriors surrounding Treepaw, Dovepaw, and Spiderpelt. Then Sagestar jumped on one of the warriors surrounding them. **

**Foxkit continued to watch, but suddenly Flamepelt, Adderstep and Petalnose ushered Foxkit and Ivykit inside. Swiftpaw came in with Cricketpaw, standing by the entrance. Foxkit rushed to see, but the only thing she saw were a few cats lying on the ground. She was terrified. Fockt felt Ivykit being pushes against her, and she saw Leadshade curl beside them. Cricketpaw ran out and Swiftpaw stared at the door franticly. **

**The yowls continued outside, but the nursery stayed still and quiet. **

**...**

**Foxkit was staring in horror to see cats, laying around the camp. Blood was everywhere. **

**The cats that looked familiar were Cindercloud, Criketpaw,Lionpaw and Brownclaw. She saw Treepaw and Duskflight sobbing next to Cricketpaw. Thornheart was on the other sode of Cricketpaw, and Sootwhisker had her tail wrapped around Duskflight. Treepaw curled beside her mother Duskflight. Ivykit walked up to Foxkit. **

**"Cricketpaw was Treepaw's brother," Foxkit gasped. Why? Why did these cats have to die?**

**"Why Brownclaw? Why did you have to go out and try to fight? YOU FOOL!" The warrior yowled in misery. **

**Swiftpaw and Birchflower were sitting beside Cindercloud. Swiftpaw's face was buried in Birchflower's chest. **

**"My best friend," Birchflower lowered her head in sorrow. **

**Leopardpaw and Dovepaw were sobbing next to Lionpaw. Wingstorm was behind them trying to comfort them. Foxkit began to sob as she ran up to Lionkit. She buried herself on his body. She smelled the faint scent of him. She cried out. **

**"No! This can't be real!" Ivykit pulled Foxkit off. They were dragged back to the outside of the nursery. **

**Sagestar was talking to a few warriors and later the three dead cats were being buried. **

**Foxkit walked up to Treepaw. **

**"Are you alright?" Treepaw meowed quietly,**

**"No, I just lost my brother. The only thing I can do is stand vigil for him. It will be a long time before I feel better," Treepaw walked away and sat next to where Cricketpaw was buried, right beside Thornheart and Duskflight. **

**She saw Leopardpaw and Dovepaw walk over. Foxkit rushed up to them. **

**"I am so sorry!" They didn't say anything, but they just sat next to were Lionpaw was buried. **

**When it was Moonhigh, Foxkit was dragged in the nursery by her mother. She remembered Sagestar saying,**

**"Do not let this loss be in greif. We must know they are in Star Clan now with our ancestors. They are safe from harm,"**

**Foxkit collapsed next to her sister. **

**"We just lost our friends. Especially Lionpaw!" Foxkit cried. **

**Leafshade licked her head. **

**"It's alright. He is in StarClan now. All of them are up there,"**

**And with that, the hectic day closed as Foxkit closed her eyes. **


	3. Chapter 3

***About a week later***

**Foxkit was bouncing up and down. **

**Today was the day! Today was the day that Foxkit would become an cuffed Ivykit's ear. **

**"Wake up! Wake up Ivykit!" She jumped on her. Ivykit yowled and pushed Foxkit off of bounced in her mother as well. **

**"Get up! Get up mom! We are becoming apprentices today!" Leafshade let out a low purr and stretched. Ivykit was curled up in a ball. **

**"Come on Ivykit, today is a big day," Leafshade rolled her pver with her paw. Ivykit hissed. Foxkit kept jumping on her to get her up. **

**"Alright, alright, get of me you piece of crow food! I'm up!" Ivykit got up slowly, yawning. **

**...**

**Foxkit was frustrated she couldn't become an apprentice right away. She quickly ate her food, played with some moss, and act like a warrior whenever Sagestar came around. But the only thing she was not happy about was the bath. Yes she laughed at her sister when she was getting hers, but it was her turn now. **

**Leafshade pulled her over and started to lick her fur all over. **

**"You have to look clean when you become an apprentice. What is this, mud? It didn't even rain in the past two days, and you are covered in dirt! How did that happen," Foxkit tuned out her mother's scolding and her sister's laughing and focused on what her duties would be like. **

**...**

**"Let all those cats in the clan join here beneath SunRock for a Clan meeting," Sagestar yowled. **

**All of the cats in the clan stumbled and walked under SunRock. Foxkit sat down next to Ivykit proudly. **

**Once the clan settled, Sagestar began to speak. **

**"Today we have three cats being looked down by Starclan. They have met the requirements and are ready to help lead our clan. Treepaw, please come forward," Treepaw walked up in front of the SunRock. Sagestar looked down at Treepaw's mentor, Sootwhisker. **

**"Sootwhisker, you have trained Treepaw well, you have passed down all of your knowledge that Ashfang taught you. You have mentored Treepaw to become a fine warrior,"**

**Sootwhisker nodded her head humbly. Sagestar then turned to Treepaw. **

**"Treepaw from this day forward, you will no longer be called Treepaw. Your new name is Treepelt. Live up to be a brave warrior,"Sagestar jumped down and touched her head with her muzzle. Treepelt stood up proudly puffing out her chest, curling her muzzle into a smile. Her Clanmates began to cheer. **

**"Treepelt! Treepelt! Treepelt!" Foxkit joined in and saw Sootwhisker lick Treepelt's shoulder in congratulations. **

**Once the clan hushed down, Sagestar began to speak again. **

**"Foxkit, Ivykit, step forward," She beaconed them with her tail. **

**"Today is the day you start you training, you have been with is for six moons, and are deemed ready. Your father and mother have become loyal, brave warriors to SunClan. May you two follow in their paw steps. Foxkit looked at Adderstep, who was sitting proudly watching. Her legs started to tremble when she Sagestar spoke in a louder voice. **

**"Ivykit. From this day forward you shall be called Ivypaw until you are made a warrior. Falconblaze,"**

**The gold tabby stood up. **

**"You shall train Ivykit, as one of the Senior warriors, I expect you to train Ivypaw into a strong warrior. Lead her well," Falconblaze nodded and walked over to Ivykit, putting his muzzle to her head. **

**"Foxkit," Sagestar continued, "Until you become a warrior, you will be known as Foxpaw. And Sparrowflight," Sparrowflight looked at Sagestar sharply, as though suprised. **

**"You will mentor Foxpaw, I know you will train her to become a fine warrior," Sparrowflight's muzzle turned into a smile, and she touched her nose against Foxkit's head. **

**Foxpaw couldn't beleive it. She was now an apprentice!**


	4. Chapter 4

Four

**Foxpaw was now standing in the dry earth clearing. She looked at her sister, who was exiting the camp with Falconblaze. She was going to follow, but then Sparrowflight came over. **

**"Where are you going? We have to begin your training!" Foxpaw blinked and sat down in embarrassment. "Great. Already messing up on my first day," Foxpaw thought. **

**"Right, what are we doing Sparrowflight?" Foxpaw was wondering if they were going to go hunting, exploring, or battling. She wanted to do it all!**

**"Today we are going to make your nest, so you can successfully take care of the elders later," Foxpaw sulked. "Oh joy. Bedding," Foxpaw moaned and gestured towards the camp entrance. **

**"Why can't we go exploring," Sparrowflight brushed her tail over Foxpaw's shoulder as she walked past her. **

**"Don't worry. We have to go out of camp to gather the supplies to make you a very comfortable nest. That way you know where to go when you are doing the elder's bedding," Foxpaw followed her out of the camp sighing,**

**" I guess that makes sense," Sparrowflight gave her a reassuring smile. **

**"Don't worry, we will cover the fun stuff later. First day isn't always the best," Foxpaw gave a small nod. She remembered when Leopardpaw scolded Lionpaw and Dovepaw about not taking care of the elders. Remembering Lionpaw was a little saddening, but she needed to focus now. She stood up, puffing out her chest,**

**"Alright Sparrowflight! Let's go!" Sparrowflight flicked her tail and she led Foxpaw out of the Sunclan camp. **

**...**

**Foxpaw was carefully raking her claws down a tree, attemping to gather moss. Sparrowflight, had gone off to carry some of the miss back, and let Foxpaw to practice gathering moss by herself. Foxpaw let out a triumphant meow as she made the moss stick together in a small ball. She stood up and looked around, trying to find something that would go in the nest. She found some pine needles and examined them carefully. Usually the warriors avoided sitting on them, but that was when they were all scattered around. Maybe she could find a way to layer them comfortably? **

**She began moving some of the needles over the others, and tested them by putting her paw on them. They were alright, but she figured she needed something to help make in softer. She kept looking around, and then she ran into Sparrowflight, who was not carrying the moss in her mouth anymore. **

**"What are you doing with those pineneedles? You need something comfortable," Foxpaw put her paw lightly on the pineneedles. **

**"Well, I layered them on top of eachother, and I was trying to find something to go on top. I think the pineneedles would be a good bottom layer so we can layer things in top. We would not have to worry about any of the things falling out or scattering," Foxpaw smiled as Sparrowflight looked impressed. **

**"Good thinking Foxpaw! Let's find some fur and feathers to go on top," Sparrowflight purred. **

**For what seemed like moons, Foxpaw went back and forth, from the forest and the camp, carrying soft materials. Sparrowflight finally said to start making the outer moss covering. She spat the moss out and cushioned it onto the rest. **

**"Alright, are you hungry Foxpaw?" Foxpaw sat on the rough earth, raking her claws through the dirt. **

**"Starving, can we go hunting?" Sparrowflight poked her shoulder with her paw. **

**"Not yet, we need to teach you the hunting crouch, okay? Just do what I do," Foxpaw followed her out of the den and stood steadily. She watched Sparrowflight quickly bend her legs and lower her belly towards the ground. She stuck her tail up slightly and she stalked along the ground silently. Foxpaw copied Sparrowflight, but Sparrowflight went behind her.**

**"Don't put your tail all the way up, you keep it just above the ground. And don't slide your paws against the ground. You will move the pineneedles, and the prey will know you are there. Now watch me closely," Sparrowflight murmured as she began to creep forward again, and then she bent back, then spring forward, attacking a small pinecone. Then she did the same technique but instead jumped into the air wrapping her claws around a pinecone on a branch. She stood again, motioning Foxpaw to do the same. Foxpaw tried her best to stay quiet, and she rushed herself forward springing onto the pinecone. Sparrowflight purred, **

**"Great Foxpaw! Now do the same thing, but go into the air, so you know how to catch birds on low branches," Foxpaw did the same thing as her mentor, curling her body upward and trapping a pinecone between her claws, then striking the cone for the killing blow. Sparrowflight meiwed excitedly, flicking her tail.**

**"Excellent! You are ready for your first hunt!" Foxpaw smiled and followed Sparrowflight out of the camp. This was going to be fun!**


End file.
